An Absurd Occasion Before The Sun Sets
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: Kamui experienced a not-so-accidental meeting with a certain girl. And the things went miraculously normal -from a normal people's point of view-. Except for the conversation. Mind to RnR, minna?


Disclaimer : Gintama is not mine.

Warning: OOC (?)

Hello. I'm Sakura Dancer. And this is my first English fanfiction ever! I was not confident on it since English is not my language. But thanks to my friend: **Claridette Castillo**, who had helped to correct the grammatical errors in this fic, i can publish it now.

Please enjoy. Hope you'll like it. : )

**ooo**

**ooo**

It was a sunny day. The fresh breeze blew the sakura leaves. The birds chirped on the large branches of the trees. And the sun glinted gloriously above the borderless blue sky. The combination made the day seems so peaceful, calm, and-

"Boring."

Despite his complain, Kamui said it with an adorable and cute smile gracing on his lips. He twisted the handle of his parasol in a playful manner while walking on the verge of a bund. He seemed to enjoy the weather and the brilliant scenery of Kabuki-cho's outskirt, but Abuto positively knew that his Captain was in a bad mood since Kamui said one hell of forbidden word-

"Boring."

Ah, he said that again.

"Tell me, Abuto. Why are we here again?" said the young Captain without losing his smile.

Abuto gave him a deadpan look before answering, "To collect a smart-ass medic."

"True. But why didn't you delegate the task to some of our clansmen? Why did it have to be us who do the work, of all people?"

Abuto rolled his eyes, "That, Captain, is because it was **you **who voluntary offered the idea to search **that** mysterious medic. It's not that i'm not polite or anything, but are you having a serious amnesia here?"

What Abuto said was undeniablely correct. Kiheitai was in a pinch situation from their last battle against the Admiral Aho- i mean, Admiral Abo division. Many of Kiheitai members were seriously injured from the clash. Kamui's side, on the contrary, was almost unaffected, thanks to their super fast healing ability. Due to their current situation, Takasugi decided to take a break while hiding and waiting for the Kiheitai to recover, so he headed to this green planet called Earth. But as a great leader, Takasugi managed to conclude a vital point from the last bitter event. It was that he didn't have any reliable medic division to cover the possible physical damage they might have in the future.

Yeah, sure he wanted to simply destroy everything, but before it could ever happen, he must guarantee that Kiheitai would survive first. Kiheitai had doctors and some herbalists, in addition, to treat their wounds. But they were not enough. Takasugi needed someone who is as good as him –not in destroying things but in healing their fatal injuries, of course-. And Takasugi knew one. When Takasugi was about to send Banzai to meet this prodigy, Kamui just waved his hand carefreely and said, "I'll do it for you."

He said that without knowing or even thinking that maybe this genius medic cannot be easily found. The address was just too random and Kamui had tossed his GPS device long time ago. So they ended up in an unfamiliar green yet almost untouchable part of Kabuki-cho.

"Ah. Now i remember." Kamui said cheerfully.

"Really, Captain. Why did you just bluntly offer yourself –and me- to find that one eyed guy's acquaintance?"

"Well, i thought that maybe, just maybe, i could slay some strong muscle to entertain myself. I didn't know that it will turn out to be like this."

Kamui stopped his step abruptly in front of a beautiful chrysanthemum field before turning his head to his loyal underling. A brilliant thought –or so- crossed Kamui's twisted mind while hiding his crystal blue orbs by shutting his lids. He had a very sweet smile to show to Abuto.

"_Nee, nee_, Abuto. Maybe i just need to cut what is right in front of me. Not that **you **are strong enough. But, you know, it's better than nothing."

Abuto sweatdropped and gave Kamui a bored look. Accompanying Kamui was like babysitting Lucifer's descendant himself.

"Now, that's not a very impressive idea, Captain."

Kamui ignored the uninterested tone in Abuto's voice. He already drew his parasol in a challenging pose. And within a second, he had launched himself to cut Abuto's neck. The older man dodged effortlessly from the sudden blow. But Kamui didn't give him a time to move an arm. The young Yato kicked and punched like there's no tommorow and made the flowers' petals fall along the way. The wind blew and uplifted the petals by its body like a yellow river flow. A moment later they were pulled by gravitation, just to be shattered once again by Kamui's parasol. Abuto was a little distracted by the beautiful picture made by those yellow petals. If only his opponent was a beautiful young woman, Abuto would consider it as romantic. But, no. He was left here to be a breathing punchbag for a sadistic yet childish airhead.

"You are no fun, Abuto," said Kamui without losing his speed. He kept on punching and bashing his parasol towards Abuto with a massive strength. Abuto might be impressed by Kamui's speed and strength, but it would definitely in another time. He needed to protect his head, or neck, or heart, or lungs, or any important part of his body if he tended to live and have another chance to flirt with some chicks in Yoshiwara. So he moved fast backward to give himself enough space and time before hitting Kamui back.

But Kamui was too fast, Abuto couldn't see the kick that tackled his ankle and lose his balance. The young Yato didn't even give Abuto a second and kicked him hard in the chest. In a flash moment Abuto saw Kamui raising his parasol. Kamui was about to slice Abuto's neck when he stop the movement all af a sudden. There, on the cold and dirty ground, Abuto saw a maniac grin plestered on Kamui's lips. And behind him, an identical smile also graced on a girl's lips. She held a sword and unreluctantly pressed the sharp side of it against Kamui's throat.

Kamui's smile grew widder, "Now, now. It's not a nice place for a little girl to play."

SLASH!

The girl jumped in a smooth maneuver and landed gracefully on the ground. Her frame seemed fragile, but there was something about her that caught Kamui's eyes. He couldn't figure it out, but he shrugged it off since thinking deeply was not his thing.

"It's not a good place to play, indeed. But i don't know. Somehow i feel a sudden urge to make a beautiful _ikebana_," came a light reply from the girl. She rose her sword, "With the heads and blood of you two." Her voice was a highpitch and pleasant, but her eyes was as blank as a blackhole.

Kamui couldn't help but smile innocently, "_Ara_... what a big talk for a girl with pink flower-patterned _kimono_. Why don't you ask me to teach you a good _ikebana_ technic? But that's too bad. Because i have to slice your limb first."

The girl also smiled. She scratched her head sheepishly, "_Ara_... i suppose i can hope a nice advice since it come from a girly-looking gay. _Nee_?"

Kamui's eyebrow twitched, but his smile didn't leave his face, "I'll simply destroy you."

"That was Takasugi's catchphrase, Captain. He'll sue you if he finds out," said a still lying Abuto. He then pulled himself up and dusted the dirt off of his clothes. But inspite of being ignorant from their awkward conversation, Abuto recognized the tension between those two.

He glanced to Kamui. His captain apparently didn't lose his cool. No, not yet.

"A little girl like you should go home. It's not safe for you to be here with us. We'll probably end up doing a nasty thing on you. Like making braids from your skin," said Kamui with a polite tone, but definitely mocking her.

"You really know how to piss a girl off, don't you, gay-_san_? Ahaha," the girl answered.

"And you really know a shortcut to hell, don't you, rusty haired girl? Ahaha," the young captain replied.

"Ahahahaha," they laughed in unison.

"Okay, i'll go home," said the irritated gray haired man.

**ooo**

**ooo**

That day was a surprise itself, for sure. Abuto was never expecting this.

Yes, this.

His captain sitting next to a girl under a cottage near the small path they used a while ago. Abuto eyed both of them suspiciously. Did his captain lose his –bloodlust- mind? Did he eventually go sane? Or did he just fall for that girl?

Nah.

The sadistic smile of the young Yato still entangled with his lips. There must be a simple explanation for this bizzare situation. Kamui is a natural slayer. Yeah, even though he did not kill 24/7. He just killed 20/7. Just for fun, you know, nothing's personal. Since his not so pleasant status was established, of course Abuto would find it rare to see Kamui having a normal chit chat with a girl without spilling a single drop of blood.

"You really intended to cut my throat, didn't you?" asked Kamui.

Not an average 'normal', actually.

"_Etto_... not really. My real mission is to keep this place safe and sound. I am not allowed to let a single petal of those _kiku_ fall. Especially when some loony _seme_ and _uke_ had a cat fight on my precious flower field," the girl put her index finger on her chin while furrowing her eyebrow. Abuto yelled at the background and was still being ignored.

"Heee? I can't believe there is such a horrible person who is stupid enough to entrust a difficult mission to a weakling like you," Kamui's expression was a combination of innocence and sympathy. As if!

"Well, actually the horrible person is me," the girl smiled widely and pointed herself. "I made that mission myself."

"No wonder the mission sounded so stupid," Kamui still sat and swung his legs like a child. But then his facial looks changed, his cerulean eyes glinted in a mischievous way, and his smirk stretched menacingly. "There's a possibility that you'll meet a real monster during your mission."

The rusty haired girl didn't seem to falter. Her eyes locked Kamui's and gave him a blank stare. "I don't care."

"What if i cut your pinky?"

The girl still smiled, "I don't care. I still have my arms to rid your head."

"Then i'll cut your arms. And your head. And then i'll slice it into pieces and give it to a frog."

"Frog doesn't eat heads, gay-_san_."

"Then maybe i'll eat it myself."

The girl tilted her head, that was when Kamui found there were something very wrong about her. A normal girl wouldn't tilt her head after hearing what Kamui just said.

"Then so be it."

And a normal girl wouldn't give such an answer either!

"And what's so important about your mission that you put your life on it?"

"Because i'm a resident of this town," the girl proudly said that to Kamui, straight to his face. "I am part of Kabuki-cho albeit i don't live here."

"How can you be a part of this town when you don't even live here?"

"Because my friend considered me as a resident. They welcomed me even though i tricked them. They helped me to gain what's precious to me. I used to steal, destroy everything in order to put everything under my control. You can simply put 'or' or 'and' between 'steal' and 'destroy'. It doesn't matter 'though. I did very bad things in the past. That time, i didn't want to know what kind of pain i could bring to other people. I pulled a dangerous string and tried to overthrow something that's very important to everyone; this town itself. Yet they gently... and kindly... gave me what i really wanted in my whole life. Is that not enough?"

"No," the boy answered nonchalantly. "I don't believe that kind of crap. What important is to be the strongest man in this universe. When you are, you don't need any kind of kindness to attain the things you want because it's all yours rightfully. You know, all the creatures in the universe, despite our difference in physical aspect, is divided into two categories; the sadist and the masochist. Believe me, when you become a sadist, all the masochists will gladly put their asses under your heels."

"_Maa, maa_, i didn't know that the universe can be defined so easily." the girl murmured while staring at Kamui with a pair of round puppy eyes.

"No, it is not. You'll need a lifetime experience to pull out a priceless lesson like that."

Abuto, who forced himself to sleep, rolled his eyes under his lids –if that is even possible-.

"_Sugoi, ne_. I didn't know that you are that old, gay-_san_."

"Stop calling me gay-_san_ or i'll cut your leg," Kamui smiled.

"I'll break your neck first," the younger girl grinned.

An awkward silence, then-

"Ahahahaha." They both exchange an annoying laughter.

Abuto got up abruptly. "I'm going home. I swear."

**ooo**

**ooo**

The sun was drowned in the horizon when Kamui felt that it was his cue to leave. Surprisingly, he felt that the time flew so fast. They chatted casually like old friends. And sometimes the short haired girl would threw her sword to by passers who would ignore her warning not to pick flowers. Kamui was surely entertained by that girl's antics. Was he actually enjoying the time spent with the girl?

"Well, it's time to go. We have to go back."

Kamui put his feet on the ground and grabbed his parasol. He kicked Abuto until he fell on the ground.

"Goodbye, missy. It's nice to have a little conversation with you. Although it would be more fun if i just chop your head," Kamui gave her the sweetest smile he could ever manage as he walked away.

"Thank you for accompanying me, gay-_san_," the girl returned the smile while waving her hand. "And thank you for sparing my life."

Kamui stopped his step. He blinked several times then tilted his head, "_Ara_... so you noticed?"

"Blue bright eyes, translucent skin, and a parasol at once? Yes. I know who you are and i'm fully aware of our difference in strength. It's must be my luck to be spared by a bloodthirst like you."

Kamui turned around until he faced her. "You really are something, miss rusty hair. You realized who i am yet you still pushed your sword against my neck. But don't you know that the only reason why i didn't chop your head is because i never take interest in weaklings."

"I know," the girl replied with a smile.

"Eh?"

Her answer really caught Kamui off guard.

"But to be strong or weak it's not my consideration and it won't affect my conviction to protect this town."

"Even if i rip your body into pieces?"

"It's okay, 'though. When i'll engange a fight with you, maybe you'll win it easily. But i will never back off. I'll do anything to make you leave, even if you'll kill me or mutilate my body. I will do my best even though i can only grip on your feet. But i'll guarantee you that my hand won't fall off from your feet. Even if you yank it so hard, i won't let go. And you'll die due to my stubbornness. "

"Heee. What a terrifying thing to imagine," Kamui frowned. "Then maybe i'll just wait for you to be strong enough to fight me, little missy. Just don't die before i kill you myself."

The rusty auburn haired girl simply nodded. With that Kamui turned around once again only to stop again when the girl called.

"Gay-_san_." The girl stared Kamui's back. "No matter how many masochists there are under your heels, it won't be fun if you didn't know what you're looking for. But if you know what and where you belong, you will find a way to be the strongest man ever. Because you must, and you need to protect something that's precious to you."

The sudden silence filled the vermillion afternoon. The girl only stared blankly at the boy who didn't give any response. A moment had passed, and Kamui decided to walk away from the spot and nonchalantly waved his hand to the girl.

**ooo**

**ooo**

The night sea was in pitch black, mirroring the sky above. Kamui was sitting comfortably on the posterior of a space ship. Well, it was not a space ship this time, but a real ship for sailling on the sea. The young captain hummed along with the tune created from Banzai's _samisen_ while his bizarre 'antenna' twitched to the left and to the right.

Staring at the stars hovering him, he couldn't help but think about the girl he just met on the chrysanthemum field. He didn't know what had gotten into him that he decided not to stab her heart and splutter her blood on those flowers she loved so much. Well actually he just didn't want to waste his time killing a weak human like her. The fun of her death wouldn't be worth his time, so he let her go. Besides, he sensed some similarity with her.

Her eyes were blank, innocent yet deadly. She was the kind of person who sees nothing besides her purpose. It reminded Kamui of himself. But the girl was also weak albeit she was stubborn. She said something about haunting him later if she died in his hand. And Kamui believed she would do so. He could see the determination in her eyes and Kamui felt nothing but slight irritation. She said she would never let anyone who would dare to interfere with the peace of her town escape from her. She would never let go, no matter how hard the intruder yanked or even sliced her limb. That persistence, that resolution, that... that... stupidity. That part of her reminded Kamui of a person he tried to forget for a long time. His little sister.

"Found something interesting on the land?"

Kamui's antenna tugged to the left where a purple kimono-ed man sat. A pipe dangled from his lips.

"The land of samurai is definitely interesting, isn't it? _O-samurai-san_." Kamui answered light heartedly.

"Yes, i did find something interesting, but she was too weak."

"Aa. So it was a girl. Did you kill her?"

Kamui smiled, "I didn't cut her." Then he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Yet."

Takasugi sneered eeriely, "I came to think that your personality is more like a spider now."

Kamui scratched the back of his head. "But she said something really funny back then. You know, about being strong and stuff. She said that a right purpose will bring a man to gain a great power to protect something precious."

"Did her words reach you?"

"Nah. I just want to know how strong she can be. And when that time arrives, i'll cut her down along with her principle," said the young captain happily.

"So it's a postponed battle, then."

"Kinda."

Takasugi inhaled his pipe while giving Kamui a lazy stare, "It's nice to know that you are not so bored anymore. But i hope you didn't forget the main purpose for coming to Kabuki-cho. Where's the medic i said before?"

Kamui smiled as sweet as he could and tilted his head innocently, "_O-samurai-san_." Was it necessary to explain it to Takasugi? "Have you ever heard about hospital?"

Takasugi's expression was simply unreadable, "You just forgot your mission, didn't you?"

**ooo**

**ooo**

The night was warm at Yorozuya. Two girls, a teenage boy, and a bushy haired man were sitting under the _kotatsu_.

The man and the teenage boy were arguing stupidly about who was more beautiful between Ketsuno Ana and Terakada Otsuu. The vermilion haired girl with identical buns was gulping all the food like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile the other girl drank an abandoned strawberry milk eagerly. It was her first visit since the last time she met the Yorozuya trio, so she was really enthusiastic spending the night with them.

She wiped her still smiling mouth while watching the antics of the other three. She was about to drink her last gulp of strawberry milk when she felt her throat getting choked.

Bruuuusshhh!

She spilled the pink liquid from her mouth and gained a horror look from the oldest man in the room.

"Gyaaa! Oi, Pirako! How dare you waste my precious strawberry milk, moreover, how dare you drink my strawberry milk! It's my last supply for this month! You must pay it with a gallon of parfait if you want my forgiveness!" Gin shouted panicly and tugged his own hair desperately seeing the strawberry milk streamed down the _kotatsu_.

Pirako smiled sheepishly then laughed, "_Ara, gomen na, Aniki_. It's looks like there's someone i know talking about me somewhere out there."

"Che! I don't give a damn about that! Besides, who would be idle enough to talk about you behind your back! You're not even Prince Baka's pet!"

Pirako thought about it for a second before shrugging nonchalantly, "A gay captain from Harusame, i guess?"

**OWARI**

Hey, hey. So how do you think, minna? Is it good? Or bad? Or helpless? Is it EVEN funny anyway? #histerical scream#

Oh, by the way, i never meant to put Kamui and Pirako on a romantic relationship. If they have a chance to meet i always imagine that their relationship is more like a distant... cousin or acquaintance?

Ah, moo inda...

Thank you for reading and please, please, let me know your opinion by reviewing this fic. Just don't too harsh, please.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Sign,

Sakura Dancer


End file.
